Erin Hunter Academy
by turquoiselynx
Summary: Follow Felix Hale(Fireheart) as he transfers to a rich private school, Hunter's Private Academy, in Starr District and meets friends, crushes, enemies as terrible plots emerge!
1. Prologue: The Extraordinary Transfer

Prologue: The Extraordinary Transfer

The silver moon hung in the indigo night sky, turning everything below silver. The white, painted walls of the private school almost looked ghostly in the light. It was almost midnight, yet not all the teachers had left their workplace. Down the star-filled sky were several teachers, arguing as if they were school children.

"I still can't believe it." A dark brown haired teacher grumbled, his words almost a snarl. "Thunder dorm has always won and they always will be."

"Oh, honestly, Tailor-" A handsome reddish brown haired man rolled his eyes. He would have been quite attractive had he not been a science teacher.

But then again, the dark brown haired man called Tailor taught math, a subject that students seemed to hate to the degree of posting dozens of complaints on Facebook.

"-give other dorms some chances."

"Thunder dorm has always won as long as I remember," Tailor growled like a dog.

"Well, looks like the record is not going to hold." The science teacher shrugged.

"We all take turns. Thunder dorm will gradually win again," said a dusky brown haired woman.

Though they were teachers, it was clear they were very partial to their dorms in their younger days.

"Hey!"

A shockingly fiery red haired man shook his hand in greetings. His hair was a mess, but his eyes twinkled brightly.

"Radley!" The woman called back.

"Hey, Madge!" Radley grinned. "Guys, I know things are a bit tense with dorms right now, but there's no need for you guys to be so competitive. I mean, we're teachers!"

"I guess you're right," Tailor grumbled yet again.

-Principal's Office-

A very old, gray-haired woman stood in her office, the glass walls letting moonlight through. Streaks of white hair tinted her hair. The kids must be all sleeping in their dorms now. A short dark brown woman with some documents in her hand softly knocked then entered without waiting for an answer.

"How are the teachers?" asked the old woman.

The young woman walked and stood next to her. Moonlight shone across the tidy principal room. On the wooden, oak desk was a single black label with shiny, golden letters that read 'Barbara Sampson'.

"They're arguing like little kids as always," she replied.

Affection tinged her voice.

"Thunder dorm has always won as long as I remember," Barbara sighed.

"I know you are partial to Thunder dorm, too, but all the other dorms are really same." The younger woman reassured.

"I know, Sabina. I know." Then the principal glanced at the administrative assistant and noticed the papers in her hand. "What is that?"

"A transfer student," Sabina answered, "We have a kid from Twoleg District."

"Twoleg District?" Babara frowned, "But would the Starr kids take it nicely?"

"The kids in the Twoleg District may lack in grades and finances, but they do not differ much from the kids in Starr District."

Sabina's beautiful amber eyes shone. She leaned farther to the glass walls, letting moonlight reveal the papers she was holding. A small, rectangle-shaped photo of a fiery red haired boy with brilliant green eyes was revealed. Barbara Sampson glanced down at the transfer documents.

"Felix Hale. I wonder which dorm he would go into."

-Characters-

Barbara Sampson: Principal.

Sabina Lacey: Administrative Assistant.

Tailor Cale: Board of Education. Math.

Oak Sampson: Board of Education. Science.

Madge Farr: Athletic Director. PE.

Felix Hale


	2. Chapter 1: Into the Starr District

Chapter 1: Into the Starr District

Felix stared at the window. About five hundred meters away would be a subway station. A station that would take him to his new school. He gulped. He reached out with his hands and opened the window. He was on the first floor, so there was no danger of him breaking his legs. The fiery red haired boy climbed over the window with surprising agility.

"Hey, Felix!" A plump kid waved his hand over the fence in the garden.

"Hi, Smudge," Felix replied.

"Felix...are you really going to go to that Hunter Academy or whatever?"

Felix gave his best friend a mournful look. "Yeah."

"Henry says his cousin works as a secretary or something there."

"Yeah, right. Only the rich kids go there."

"Like you?"

"Smudge.. I'm only going there because one of the teachers say that he knew my father."

"You're lucky to get a special scholarship."

He wondered who that teacher was. Felix had to say he wasn't entirely grateful to him.

"Well, anyway, Henry told me there were mean teachers and snobby, rich kids."

"Please don't torture me with your words, Smudge."

"Felix... I'll miss you."

Felix walked closer to his friend and patted him on his back. He felt Smudge's plump back beneath his fingers.

"You'll be fine. Paige and Kloud are still here."

"Kloud is too much trouble." Smudge rolled his eyes, but sadness still glistened in his eyes. "You have to text me, okay?"

"I will. Don't worry."

This school was rich, he had to admit. He passed the high, silvery fences.

"Morning."

An old man in light blue suit gave a friendly nod to him. Felix relaxed.

"Morning."

Felix's green eyes passed over 'Randolph Nelson' on his nametag.

"Who are you? I know our school doesn't have any uniforms, but I can tell if a kid's from our school."

"I'm transferring here," Felix explained nervously. "I'm Felix."

"Mmm. The front desk is that way. Ms. Sabina will be waiting there. She's a nice and young. She'll see you fit into school right away."

"Right." Felix smiled a little nervously.

The handsome fiery-haired boy followed the guard's directions towards the main building. Strangely enough, there didn't seem to be any kids in sight. Wait, who was that? A big, shaggy-haired kid was running towards him. The gray haired kid entered the school grounds and gave a hasty greeting to Mr. Nelson before giving a cheerful grin towards his direction. Felix returned his grin a bit awkwardly.

"Hi!"

As soon as the kid blurted that out, he stopped to catch his breath.

"I- Wait."

He took a couple more gulps of air. Felix took this chance to look around the school. There seemed to be several white buildings surrounding a very large soccer field. He dreaded the laps he would have to do in PE classes. Hopefully, his future teacher would be merciful.

"Hi again! I'm Gray by the way. Gray Paddison. I'm in Mr. Hackett's class."

"Oh."

"I've never seen you before. What are you doing here?"

This guy seemed to be friendly enough. Now that Felix took a good look at Gray, the kid had long, gray hair and was sturdily-built with muscles beneath.

"I've just transferred. Mr. Nelson-"

It was an easy name to memorize.

"-just told me to go to Ms. Sabina."

"Oh! I'll take you there!"

Felix began to get suspicious that Gray's motive was to just excuse himself from his tardiness. He began to follow Gray to the main building where a flight of low stairs was waiting for him.

"Thanks. I'm Felix."

"Great! I wonder what dorm you'll be in!"

"Dorm?" Felix repeated Gray, puzzled by his choice of words. "I know I'm staying in a dorm."

He faintly remembered tossing the Hunter Academy manual on the bed.

"I belong to Thunder dorm! It's the coolest of all dorms! The other dorms like Shadow dorm is always jealous of us. I think kids in Shadow dorms are quite fierce."

Felix felt faintly interested in the dorms. After all, he'll be going into one of them. Gray seemed to be a pretty decent kid. As Gray and Felix entered the building, they were greeted with a warm, cozy wind from the heater in the ceiling.

"Ah, the great technology of civilization!" Gray reveled in the warm air.

"Uh, yeah." It had been quite a bit too breezy for his taste outside, thought Felix.

Gray walked towards the front desk where a few staff was busily clicking on WacBooks laptops. Wow. These kids were rich. Felix followed Gray to a doorless room, where a fresh, leafy scent of lavender and mint hit filled his nostrils. There were various plants in clean, spotless pots all in colors of cream-white. He brushed away some ferns. A few golden flowers were growing nearby. A large, transparent window was on the far end of the room, letting the sunlight in. Right now, there wasn't much of sunlight thanks to the weather. Winter was always harsh. A young, amber-eyed woman with dark brown hair looked up. Immediately, Felix was struck by how long her eyelashes were. Her amber eyes looked like deep, molten gold.

"Morning, Gray." A lively glimmer flickered in her amber eyes. Her tone was light, but stern. "You're late again, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. My pet, Halftail, was on her last legs."

Ms. Sabina glared.

"Okay, it was a lie. I'm sorry."

The strikingly pretty woman shrugged. She looked as if she was in early twenties.

"Gray has a weird naming sense," she said to Felix.

Felix really had nothing to say. "Oh."

Ms. Sabina gave a radiant, dashing smile. "You're Felix, aren't you? I've heard a handsome student is transferring! I'll get your schedule. Just sit there for a moment."

Felix blushed involuntarily and sat on the nearby couches with Gray. Wait, what?

"Aren't you supposed to be in your class?" Ms. Sabina called.

The gray haired boy awkwardly ran his hand through his long hair. "Uh..yeah, I guess. I'm just volunteering to help Felix around the school. Right, Felix?"

"Er-"

Ms. Sabina narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything. Felix couldn't help but keep glancing at her face. Apparently, the administrative assistant did not have any make-up on. He could tell that her lips didn't have any gloss on. His green eyes trailed on her clean, organized desk. A black bar with large golden letters 'Sabina Lacey' was on the wooden desk. Before Gray could utter one more word, an elderly, but still handsome-looking man walked into the office.

"Morning, Sabina."

His eyes trailed over to the two kids sitting on the couch.

"And Gray, who is yet late again."

"Ha ha." Gray gave an awkward laugh. "This is Felix by the way." He tried to change the topic quickly. The man decided to let it go.

"I didn't know that a transfer was coming. I'm Lancelot by the way."

Gray clutched the couch hard to refrain from bursting into laughter. For a moment, Felix stared at Mr. Lancelot, stunned at his parents' choice of names. Or maybe it was just this entire school that had bad naming sense.

"Oh, I'm Felix."

Didn't Gray already tell him that?

"This is Mr. Hackett, my mentor. We call homeroom teachers mentors by the way."

"Thank you for the introduction, Gray," Mr. Hackett said in a cool manner, "Call me Mr. Lancelot."

"Yes, Mr. Lancelot."

"He doesn't teach any subjects, but he's the vice-principal of our school." Gray explained further.

"Here's your schedule." Ms. Sabina passed Felix a sheet of paper.

Felix faintly saw some PE, Math and Sciences there.

"I'll show you around the school!" Gray said eagerly, his eyes shining. He glanced at Felix's schedule. "Oh! I take Pre-Algebra, too, and Physical Science! I really hate science, but Mr. Sampson is the coolest teacher in the world! Er- with the exception of Mr. Lancelot, of course. He is THE coolest teacher ever-"

"Enough, Gray. Return to your class."

"Okay. My first period is with Felix. I have LA with him."

"Good."

As Gray led Felix away, Mr. Lancelot rolled his eyes. "Goodness."

Ms. Sabina secretly agreed, but saw more sweetness of the situation. "This year's grade ones are fun."

"I just hope they don't create any trouble." Mr. Lancelot sighed, images of troublemakers immediately floating in his eyes.

"You know that Gray Paddison is the least our trouble." Ms. Sabina said, ominously hinting some particular students.

"You're right, of course." Mr. Lancelot frowned. "Radley-"

Ms. Sabina's amber eyes flashed in grief. "I know, Lancey. I know."

-Characters-

Smudge

Paige(Princess)

Kloud Hale

Randolph Nelson: Guard.

Sabina Lacey: Administrative Assistant.

Lancelot Hackett: Vice-Principal.


	3. Chapter 2: Henry's Mysterious Relative

Chapter 2: Henry's Mysterious Relative

"Wait, did he seriously say Lancelot?"

Felix asked as he and Gray walked up a flight of stairs. Gray cracked a wicked grin. "Yeah. A nasty name, right? But he's a nice teacher. Always says good-morning in the doorway."

"Sounds like a...uh...erm..nice teacher."

"Yeah, right?" Gray's eyes shone. "I think he's great!"

"So LA?" Felix said, hoping the teacher was nice.

Gray stopped at the second floor and began to walk towards the direction of classrooms. The second floor was a large clearing filled with comfy sofas and tables. There were lockers all around the walls. Felix craned his neck to see that there was a passageway in the farther side, but his thoughts were really occupied with lavender and mint.

"Yeah! His name is Mr. Saun- Oops! Hide!"

Gray suddenly tugged Felix's black and gray T-shirt. "Hide!"

Felix was suddenly pushed behind a particularly large, orange sofa. Gray nestled beside him. His eyes poked out and he was staring at something intensely.

"What are you-"

"Sssh!"

"-and when you've done that, Ralph, I want you to coffee to my classroom. The usual one, of course, latte with caramel syrup. Starbucks style."

"Yes, sir."

Two men strolled into the empty lockers area. The man in the front had dark brown hair and strong amber eyes. His unusually big hands were clutching on some important looking documents. Wow, this guy was tall. The dark brown haired teacher looked around the locker with dissatisfaction before giving a glance filled with disapproval to the man behind him. Well, maybe not a man. The young man behind the teacher was small, skinny and lanky and he looked a bit more like a boy than a man.

"And please, do NOT spill anything on my papers again. Yesterday was a disaster," said the dark brown haired man in foul temper.

"Mr. Cale's been in a bad mood lately ever since Mr. Taylor's funeral," Gray mused.

"Uh huh." Felix nodded, having no idea who Mr. Taylor was.

"No, make that since Mr. Lancelot got appointed as a new vice-principal. Oh, Mr. Radley's our former vice-principal by the way before Mr. Lancelot took over. He got in a car accident."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, he was really great." Gray said in a despondent manner. "Everybody liked him, so it was a bit of a shock when-"

Mr. Cale gave a sharp look towards the orange sofa. Gray and Felix suddenly fell silent. Then, without any warning, the tall teacher suddenly marched towards the sofa with Ralph trailing after him nervously. Gray and Felix tried to shrink as small as possible, but their efforts were in vein.

"Gray."

A dry scorn edged in his tone.

"Mr. Cale!" Gray got up with an awkward smile on his face.

Felix quickly stood up. This certainly wasn't going to be a good, first day. Mr. Cale's eyebrows quirked up.

"Who's this?"

"A new student," Gray said.

The math teacher scoured Felix up and down. "Ah, yes. Now I remember. Babara mentioned that Ted had asked for a special scholarship."

Ted! Was that the teacher who gave him the special scholarship? Felix sat up very straight, anxious to impress this distinguished teacher, however awkward the situation was.

"That's right," Felix said respectfully.

Mr. Cale eyed him thoughtfully. "Then I shall watch your progress with interest."

Felix shuffled his feet nervously as Mr. Cale stalked away. Ralph gave a nervous smile to the both. Gray waved at the boyish man in a cheerful manner. Felix also gave a friendly wave back.

"Do you think he liked me?"

"I don't think Mr. Cale LIKES any students!" whispered Gray.

"I've kind of figured it out. Who's Ralph? His secretary?"

"No, he works part-time here and does things for teachers like printing and giving him coffee. I've heard some teachers say he's really short on money for his university tuition fee."

"Mmm." Felix said. He could sympathize poverty.

"Come on. This way!"

There were name tags everywhere, Felix noticed. Every single classroom had a teacher's name on it in faint white letters. He saw Tailor Cale, Bernard Fray and Crook Stream before Gray stopped at the end of the hallway. The classroom was next to the bathrooms.

"Here," Gray said, gesturing at the 'Walt Saunders'.

"Right," Felix said nervously.

Every classroom door had a thin, transparent glass on it. Felix caught a few faces of students. They were obviously rich kids with earphones hanging from their pockets and Japanese pencils casually rolling on the well-trimmed desks. Gray opened the door fearlessly and stepped in. Felix followed, trying to look casual quite unsuccessfully. He looked like a typical, nervous transfer student.

"Well, look who it is! Late again!" A very light gray haired man, who was sitting on his wheelchair, wheeled around to face the kids. "Come here."

The classroom was extremely large(to Felix, anyway) and the tables weren't cramped together. There were images and pictures of previous grades' works. Felix's green eyes glanced over a few Romeo&Juliet pictures. Obviously, some older grades had done a performance and two students called Malcom and Beatrice were sacrificed as Romeo and Juliet. All the kids were staring at Felix and Gray.

"Hey, Gray!" A blond girl whispered in a cocky manner as Gray passed.

Gray flashed a smile before facing Mr. Saunders. Felix felt it. Felix felt the tension literally crackling in the air. These kids were checking him out. They were scanning him from his head to toe. And he didn't like it. A dark brown haired kid turned his head to whisper something into a pale ginger haired girl. Both of them snickered with their eyes fixed on him. Maybe it was his old shoes. Or maybe it was the way that every single kid seemed to have a brand-new bag when his bag had lots its zippers due to its age. Felix averted his eyes to Walt Saunders. He was a tall and muscular as he gazed up at Felix. His eyes were the yellow of sun-baked sand. He also needed a haircut.

"Hello. I've heard a lot about you."

Felix gave a slight nod in greeting.

"Guys! Attention! We have a new kid! This is Felix...um-"

"Hale," Felix said helpfully.

"Thanks. Felix Hale! Gray, go back to your seat."

"Okay."

Gray sat next to a boy, whose hair was dyed blue. Next to him was also another girl whose hair was dyed blue. What a shocking school. Felix was sure there would be more shocking things that awaited him in this school.

"He transferred from Twoleg Middle School and since we needed more students in our school, a special scholarship was accepted."

"_Lucky_ to become a student," caterwauled a loud voice above the ripple of shock.

"Twoleg District?" The dark brown haired boy whispered to the pale ginger haled girl. "Isn't that where-"

Felix craned his neck and saw a black boy glaring at Mr. Saunders with his hands in his pockets. The students were all sitting in their chairs and Felix suddenly had an urge to grab a chair and sink as low as he could. Mr. Saunders ignored the boy.

"Mr. Scott and Mrs. Sampson had agreed to let him in our school."

Felix glanced at Mr. Saunders, who was still in his wheelchair, then back at the kids, to find all eyes were on him now. His skin prickled and he swallowed nervously. There was silence for a moment. Felix was sure they must all be able to hear his heart pulsing and see panic in his eyes. Now lowered whispers were spreading in the class.

"Which dorm does he belong to?"

"Look at his fashion sense!"

"This school needs PROPER students, who can shine the school name, not another lazy student, who thinks he can stuff his face with our free cafeteria food! Look at the state of his jeans! It's obviously that he's from Twoleg District!"

Felix hadn't even known that meals here were free.

"That kid is Laris Thompson," Mr. Saunders murmured so softly that Felix almost missed his words.

Felix couldn't move. What was he going to do? Was he really doomed to spend years in this academy? The black haired kid kept jeering at him.

"Your bag looks like it's ready to fall apart in any minute and I've never seen such poorer shoes! You look like you've never touched an iPod before and your clothes are really outdated! Why don't you just go back your parents and friends - Laris had a nasty sneer on his face – and leave our school in peace?"

The black haired kid was sitting next to a light brown haired girl. Mr. Saunders didn't move a muscle. His yellow eyes were intent on Felix. The fiery red haired boy's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward.

**I have to disappoint you here. No, the two kids aren't going to do a full-out brawl like in real fights in the next chapter. My writing speed depends on the number of reviews and follows. Do criticize me except for the grammar errors. I know about them, but I'm being kind of too lazy.**

-Characters-

Radley Taylor: Former Vice-Principal.

Gray Paddison

Felix Hale

Walt Saunders: Board of Education. LA.

Ralph Page: Teachers' Aide.

Tailor Cale: Board of Education. Math.

Babara Sampson: Principal.

Ted Scott: French.

Leonia Sawyer

Sam Pool

May Pool

Monika Flower

Saddie Taylor

Dan Parkinson


End file.
